A fluid friction coupling is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,191 wherein the housing is configured as two parts. The so-called base body is supported on the drive shaft and is connected to the cover of the coupling by means of a jointed-flange connection, that is, the material of the base body is pressed over the outermost edge region of the cover so that a ring-shaped retaining lip is formed. This jointed-flange connection also acts to prevent rotation of the cover and base body relative to each other.
A similar jointed-flange connection between cover and base body is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,774.
Finally, a fluid friction coupling is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,771 wherein the base body and cover are safeguarded against rotation in a form tight and friction tight manner by means of a threaded-fastener connection.
The disadvantage of these known jointed-flange connections is that the frictional lock between cover and base body is no longer adequate at specific magnitudes of torque so that an unwanted relative movement between base body and cover occurs. On the other hand, safeguarding against rotation utilizing threaded fasteners is complex, first because of the needed space for construction and second, because of increased costs.